


Raise Hell

by Crossroads_Blues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood Drinking, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Canonical Character Death, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Gen, Going to Hell, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode AU: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Ruler of Hell, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Satanic Archetype, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Blues/pseuds/Crossroads_Blues
Summary: After Dean died, Sam decided to get revenge in the most extreme way possible. After all, he was meant to lead since birth.Written for prompt Satanic Archetype for SPN Trope Celebration Mini Halloween round.





	Raise Hell

It was the morning after Dean died in New Harmony, Indiana. After he was ruthlessly turn apart by the hellhounds. After Sam had to watch his brother’s insides being splattered around on the floor and walls. The morning after Dean died, Sam was sitting on the hood of Impala as the light of the rising sun hit the tops of the trees. He didn’t fully remember how Bobby dragged him out and how they buried Dean’s body right after that in a hastily put together wooden box or how Bobby drove after that back to the cabin where Sam just plain passed out from lack of sleep. It was all a blur. Sam bit his lip and lowered his head, breathing heavily. He didn’t feel sadness. In fact, he didn’t feel anything. Not pain, denial or anger. Absolutely nothing. And that, that numbness that found itself a home inside Sam’s chest felt even worse than feelings. It felt like a noose. And as the sunrise finally started to set in, Sam Winchester made a promise to himself. He will avenge his brother’s death. Whatever it takes.

Next couple of weeks went by quickly. Despite Bobby’s protests, Sam set out on the road alone, looking for something to do, something to kill, while he was planning his revenge. It was at the end of the second week when Sam realized what he had to do after all. He had just killed a demon who was sponsoring the local coven and as he was washing his hands from blood, he realized how he could avenge Dean’s death. For the first time in 2 weeks, Sam smiled.

The very next day, Sam started to work on his plan. He raided every library on his way for books on demonology and asked every hunter he knew to let him know about demon cases and he made sure to solve as many of those cases as possible with his powers. Sure, Dean told him not to use his powers, and maybe Sam should have felt bad about not obeying his brother’s wish but Dean was dead and Sam was doing it for him anyway. Soon the Sam didn’t even need to mutter excuses under his nose as he exorcised demons with nothing but his powers. He was doing it for Dean and that what mattered. When Ruby showed up at his door, he was ecstatic. Who is the better source of knowledge about demons than an actual demon?

Sam didn’t hesitate when Ruby told him about the power-up effect demon blood could have on his powers. He gladly took up the blood Ruby offered and he made sure to drain the demons he was capturing. Most of the meat suits were dead anyway by the time Sam got to them, so it wasn’t like they cared.

While Sam had made quite a name for himself in the supernatural world during his time hunting with Dean, his fame skyrocketed after Dean’s death. Every demon knew the name of Sam Winchester, the most ruthless demon hunter there was. It was then that Sam decided to set in motion the second part of his plan.

You fight fire with fire. You fight demons with demons. And after all, Sam was destined to lead the armies of Hell. Except Sam decided to alter the plan. He stopped killing the demons he captured and instead started offering them to join his army. Sam made a name for himself, and the talks of him being the destined boy king of Hell still hadn’t quite died. There were those who were ready to follow him into the put and take the crown from Lilith.

And so, war was waged. In the pit, on earth, two factions of demons were exterminating each other. Sam smiled every time good news from the war were brought to him. Ruby wasn’t quite so glad with the turn the events were taking and Sam noticed that. He noticed how Ruby spent way too much time with the prisoners of the other side, he noticed how Ruby always left somewhere at night. Ruby became a liability. She didn’t see him, when he stabbed her in the back with her own knife. Ruby was just a demon after all.

The war ended with Sam killing Lilith. He almost liked the way it felt and he almost could see clearer with his eyes turned black. The boy king rised when he descended into Hell with a smile on his face. His brother was avenged and Hell was up for grabs. Sam saw an opportunity and he took it.

Sam never thought he would enjoy being a king. He was told that he was a good leader, but he never took it seriously. Turns out, he __was __good at it. Hell rised under his management. There had never been more successful deals, there had never been bigger gains in souls, there had never been a time when it was Heaven that was afraid of Hell before Sam Winchester. Years later, a legend was passed from a hunter to a hunter that the King Of Hell was human when he took the reigns, but nobody quite gave it much thought. How could a man abandon his own kind and turn to demons? What could break someone so much that they would want to step into the pit?

Perhaps Sam knew the answers to those questions. Perhaps he didn’t. But hunter Sam Winchester was erased from history. Elsewhere a King Of Hell in a white suit stood amid the fire, shaping it to his will.

There were two people that died that day in New Harmony, Indiana.


End file.
